


We're Going to be Late

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Dalton Seblaine [3]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine get handsy in the limo on the way to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going to be Late

Prom was going to be awesome. Dalton had managed to rent a banquet hall in one of Westerville’s nicest hotels – one of the perks of attending a private school as prestigious as Dalton. That wasn’t why Blaine was excited though. Tonight was his and Sebastian’s one year anniversary. He thought it was a romantic coincidence that tonight was both their one year anniversary _and_ the Dalton prom.

“I can’t believe you managed to convince your parents to rent us a limo!” Blaine exclaimed in excitement, his wide eyes sweeping along the sleek, black vehicle.

“Everything has to be perfect for tonight,” Sebastian opened the door for Blaine and helped the shorter boy into the vehicle. Blaine was always one to love those chivalrous gestures.

Sebastian slid into the backseat after Blaine, pressing their thighs together, and closed the door. He tapped on the window separating the front from the back to let the driver know they were ready to leave.

The taller boy leaned back and put his arm around Blaine’s shoulder. Sebastian managed to keep his hands to himself for almost ten minutes. The idea of sex in a limo really turned Sebastian on.

“Sebastian!” Blaine giggled, moving his boyfriend’s hand halfheartedly away from his crotch. “We can’t have sex in the backseat of a limo.”

“But we’re alone.” Sebastian whined; he scooted closer to his boyfriend and started kissing Blaine’s neck, “The driver can’t see us.”

Letting out a breathy sigh, Blaine turned his head to give Sebastian better access; what the hell, they were young and could probably get away with sex in a limo. Sebastian smiled and climbed onto Blaine’s lap. He unbuttoned Blaine’s light green dress shirt and started to suck a bruise onto the other boy’s collar bone – Blaine would _kill_ him if he left a hickey on his neck tonight.

Sebastian opened his boyfriend’s pants – Blaine lifted his hips so they could be pulled down – and wrapped his hand around Blaine’s rapidly hardening cock. “You need to be quiet,” Sebastian warned when his boyfriend let out a loud groan at the touch. “The driver can still _hear_ us. Think you can manage to stay quiet?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Blaine breathed, leaning his back against the cool leather of the seat. The back of his neck was already beginning to sweat from his arousal. Blaine bit his lip to suppress another loud moan from passing his lips when his boyfriend dragged his thumb across the head of his cock.

Sebastian chuckled at how hard it was for Blaine to keep quiet. One of his favorite things about his boyfriend was the fact that Blaine was _loud_ during sex. The way he shouted desperately while he came almost always pushed Sebastian over the edge.

He trailed his fingers down Blaine’s body, careful not to wrinkle the shorter male’s tux, and leaned down to take his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth. He smiled to himself when he heard Blaine’s quiet gasp above him. Blaine was always so _responsive_ to Sebastian’s ministrations. It did wonders for his ego.

“S-Sebastian,” Blaine whined, resisting the urge to hold onto the taller boy’s bobbing head (something that Sebastian usually enjoy, but he’d spent hours perfecting his hair).

Sebastian groaned to himself, unbuttoned his pants, and jerked himself off. He never thought anything could top Blaine’s screams, but that was before now. The soft whines and barely stifled groans right above him were _hot_. He might have to ask Blaine to stay quiet more often.

Sensing that Blaine was close, Sebastian redoubled his efforts to bring his boyfriend to climax. He hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue along the underside of the shorter boy’s cock. With one final swipe to the slit, Blaine came with a long whimper – his hand clamped over his mouth. Sebastian followed soon after, biting down on his lip.

After he recovered, Sebastian climbed up onto the seat beside Blaine. “We’re going to be late.” He muttered with a blush.

Blaine gave Sebastian a once over, “Looks like we’ll have to go back to your house so you can change.”

“Yeah.”

“Well… in that case,” Blaine gave Sebastian a filthy grin and climbed onto his lap, “We may as well take advantage of the extra time.”


End file.
